


Every Rose Has A Scratch

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt! John's growing relationship with Rose becomes derailed by a shocking revelation about what she actually wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has A Scratch

**16 days ago.**  
  
John clicked through the various tumblrs that he followed. He had seen something perfect for this exact situation, a week or so ago. She would like it, she would laugh. And he would laugh, and then they would talk.  
  
John sent the link and they watched a funny video, and in the merest blink of an eye a whole night had passed and he saw the tell-tale spear of yellow light on his floor that indicated the sun had risen and was pressing against the crack between his curtains.  
  
  
 **6 days ago.**  
  
John hugged his own chest and took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say to her, and he had thought about it and agonised over every turn of phrase. He had planned every argument that he would make, and every point he would raise. If he was honest with himself then he had to admit that she was considerably smarter then him. He had made up for it with his knowledge of films and funny memes, but all he was every really capable of was directing the conversation towards areas where he felt more comfortable. When it came down to real, honest facts she left him standing in her dust and he knew it. That made it so much harder to talk to her about serious things simply because she was so much better at serious then he was.  
  
“Rose,” he typed, “we need to talk,” and he knew immediately that he was being a ridiculous cliché. The worst part was that he probably hadn't even seen the film he was inevitably ripping off. He preferred films where things actually happened and, preferably, blew up afterwards.  
“I know,” she typed back at him, “you saw what he did, he told me all about it.”  
That threw him off. He had intended on confronting her with what he had seen and, when she realised that the secret was well and truly out, she would have no way to answer him. For once he would have the upper hand. He could not have imagined any way for this conversation to possibly go that did not leave him with the upper hand.  
  
  
 **15 days ago.**  
  
John rapped at the keys eagerly.  
“I'm going to be seeing you soon!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My dad has to take a business trip or something. It doesn't matter- the point is I am totally visiting your town! I can come see you!”  
“Aha!”  
“Yeah! I checked and your address is, like, a taxi ride from the airport!”  
She had given him her address so he could post her a birthday present. In a cutely old-fashioned way he insisted that her sweet sixteen demanded a gift. She had never expected him to actually tuen up one day.  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?”  
She wanted to start a conversation, she hoped to lead him away from the idea gently. The truth was, she really did feel for him but if he actually knocked on her door one day then the consequences didn't bear thinking about.  
“Absolutely sure! Hey I'll bring you a gift what would you like?”  
There was no sense in trying. He was coming, and she couldn't dissuade him. Not without revealing the truth, and that was impossible. Even if he believed her then he wouldn't understand.  
“I don't need a gift. Just call when you're coming over, okay?”  
“Oh I have to get you something though!”  
“Please, I have too many trinkets and geegaws as it is. It'll be more enough of a present just to get to be with you.”  
“I'm looking forward to it, too.”  
She was all he would think about, until he finally got to see her. She was always demure and a little aloof with him, but somewhere in their endless chattering they had made a real, emotional connection. John was wary about jumping in over his head, but he was quite certain that it was love.  
  
  
 **13 days ago.**  
  
John hopped out of the taxi, the elaborately-wrapped box tucked snugly under his arm. She had specified no gifts, which meant that he had taken extra care to get her a nice one. The neatly arranged path led up through a close trimmed lawn to a white stucco abode with wide, flat roofs and enormous horizontal windows artfully framed in obsidian-black surrounds. His heart was throbbing painfully and his hands were cold and slick. He made his way up toward the home, feeling increasingly isolated as he went. The lawns surrounded the house and were bounded by high, thick hedges. Beyond, the nearest neighbouring houses were remotely distant. John swallowed thickly and raised his fist to rap on the door, when a sound at the edge of his hearing made him pause and listen.  
  
It had been a sharp slap as of skin against skin and it came from inside. This was followed by a muffled cry, and a sound like something heavy being pushed over. John frowned and took a step back, assessing the house. Rose had said she would be home, and there was no reason to expect anyone else there. John was suddenly arrested by a vision of burglars or worse, having battered down a door and making their way through the residence. Rose may well have been in danger, he decided, and the worst thing to do would be to announce his presence without finding out what he was dealing with. John didn't think of himself as an especially brave person in particular, but it did not enter into his mind to leave- he just didn't know exactly what to do.  
  
John  circled the house slowly, approaching the lower story windows one at a time and leaning up on his tiptoes to look over the sill. He saw an enormous empty kitchen, a bare entrance hall devoid of life, and some kind of store room. As he rounded the corner of the building he saw an odd, pearly-white glow lining the edges of the last window he could reach. He approached silently and peeped through the glass, and nearly swallowed his tongue in shock at what he saw.  
  
Rose- his Rose- was awkwardly bent over the armrest of a couch, with her shift dress roughly tugged up around her waist, and she was being violated by a man who was wearing most of a nearly-creased white suit. The glow that John had seen emanated from the space where the man's head would have been if instead there had not existed a blank sphere of purest white. He looked like a bizarre attempt at censorship. He had his hands on Rose's waist and he was fucking her- this was not lovemaking in any capacity but raw, animalistic fucking. There was a yelp from Rose as she was firmly slapped across the rump again, and in response she bucked her hips upwards against the crotch of her abuser obediently.  
  
John crouched down and clutched as his head, gradually bringing his breathing back under control. He wanted to throw up. He clamped his hands over his mouth as he let out an involuntary moan. There had to be an explanation for what he had seen in there. He stood up again and resumed looking. Rose yelped as the man gripped a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. She was turned awkwardly away from the window, and John suspected that the man was saying something to her. He couldn't make out any words except for a bass rumble of a man's voice followed by a higher pitched voice belonging to Rose. What alarmed John was how calm she sounded. He could see that she was idly stroking a hand over the red mark on her backside where she had been struck, and John could see that her thighs were glistening and wet. When the man dropped his hand to his side Rose remained standing. Without moving, she nodded and then she rearranged her clothing, pulling down her dress over her bare legs. She was not acting like someone who was being forced to act, John realised. She knelt down and turned, facing the man. She reached up to take his hand, and then kissed his knuckle tenderly. Her eyes were closed, and John could see a warm blush and a faint smile on her face. John turned and sped away, sprinting back to the road.  
  
  
 **5 days ago.**  
  
“Where did you go last night? You just logged off without saying anything.”  
“I'm sorry, John, I had something to attend to.”  
John laid his fingers on his keyboard pensively, staring at the chat window. His finger began to drum restlessly on the enter key as he thought things over. He had wanted to confront her, to yell at her, to say a thousand things at once which he had immediately forgotten about afterwards. But as soon as he had told her that they needed to talk she had just vanished. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, a man with a glowing, white sphere for a head had taken her and used her, and the whole time she hadn't offered any resistance to him. He remembered vividly the way she had kissed his hand, as if to thank him.  
“You mean, you had to go see him again?”  
“He has a name you know.”  
“I don't want to know it!”  
“Listen John, it isn't the way you think it is. This is a lot more complicated then it seems.”  
“So he was forcing you then?”  
“...No,”  
“How is it complicated? I suppose you both had a big laugh about it. No wonder you didn't want me to come to your place!”  
“I really did want to see you, John, I had no idea he would be coming over that day, though.”  
“Why didn't you tell him to go away or something?”  
“I can't just do that. I know how this sounds, but I have an obligation.”  
“I thought you had an obligation to me!”  
“I do! Everything I told you about how I feel was true, and still is true! I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
“What did you tell him about me?”  
“I didn't have to. I'm sorry John but he knows everything, he has been seeing all my messages and e-mails. I don't know how but he's in my computer.”  
“You mean, right now?”  
“Yes,”  
“He can see this?”  
“Yes,”  
“Why are you telling me this!”  
John waited. He saw the icon flash to indicate that Rose was typing, it seemed to pause and flicker as she chose her words carefully.  
“I'm telling you because I have to answer anything you ask me truthfully and fully.”  
“What, did he tell you to say that?”  
“Yes,”  
“Is this some kind of game?”  
“I suppose so. He likes things like this.”  
  
John stepped away from his desk. He got a glass of water, and paced his room. He was feeling sick to the pit of his stomach but at the same time a horrible excitement was overcoming him. He felt at once betrayed, and at the same time a flicker of something like vengeance was kindled in his guts. Seeing Rose under the control of that being, who or whatever it was, had been like a knife through his heart but knowing that she was still under his thumb made him want to see her squirm a little.  
“Fine. How did it feel when he was,” John hesitated for a moment before resuming his message, his fingers were cramped and shaking, “fucking you?”  
“It felt good.”  
“Is that the kind of thing you like?”  
“If by 'kind of thing' you mean the scene you were witness to, then yes, I suppose so.”  
“Why would you do this to me?”  
“I'm sorry John but of the two of us I have to insist that I am the one having more things done to them.”  
“You know what I mean!”  
“I really do like you John, I want to be with you, but this is a part of my life that I thought I could keep separate from me and you.”  
“So, are you like his slave or something?”  
“I am. In that, I call him Master when he tells me to. He does not have a specific title for my role.”  
“I see.”  
“Do you have any other questions?”  
“Sure, what's the deal with his head?”  
“That's a very long story that I would be happy to go into in depth if you have a couple of weeks to spare.”  
“I just don't know how I feel about all of this!”  
“All I can say is that I'm sorry. I honestly never wanted any of this to impact on you in any way.”  
“I feel like you pretty much lied to me, Rose!”  
“If it makes you feel any better, he has decided that tonight will be a rough night for me.”  
John licked his lips. He asked her what that meant, and when she told him he almost blacked out.  
  
  
 **12 days ago.**  
  
She knelt humbly and waited. She had been given a glass of water and a little toast, he only took the time to feed her when he knew she would be waiting a while for him to be ready for her. When Scratch came back into the lounge he seated himself on the couch comfortably and patted his knee. As usual, she crawled closer and laid her cheek against his thigh, looking up at him.  
“I realise you have been waiting, I had several correspondences to go through.”  
“Did you like what you read?”  
“Your compositions are improving, I must say that you have chosen a delightful young man upon whom to foist your affections.”  
“I wish you wouldn't read everything, it isn't fair.”  
“Your request is declined, I will continue to peruse your communications, is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Tell me, what do you see in this John of yours?”  
“He is wonderful, I think we could be quite happy with one another.”  
“I believe you remember the terms of our little agreement?”  
“I do.”  
“When you are prepared to commit to this young man as a romantic partner then you are released from my service, and not before.”  
“I know,”  
“Unless you wish to negotiate different terms?”  
She just smiled and shook her head, nuzzling her cheek against his thigh.  
  
 **4 days ago.**  
  
“Rose,” John glanced at the notes he had made for himself, “I want to talk, okay?”  
“Yes, I'm listening. Reading, I mean.”  
“I am pretty wound up about all of this you know. I don't like what happened, but I can't stop thinking about it either. I am still pretty crazy about you!”  
“Oh...”  
“And I think we can work something out! If you need this kind of treatment then I can learn, okay?”  
“John, I really don't think it's that simple. You have to have a knack for this sort of thing and I cannot believe your heart would be really in it!”  
“Well I will try really hard! I can do anything if I put my mind to it!”  
“Is that a quote from one of your films?”  
“Only one of the best! Back to the Future!”  
“Well here in the present, it's not like you can just do something like that.”  
“I know, but I can practise, and learn, and you can show me!”  
“I don't think I can teach you something like this.”  
“Well how can I learn?”  
“Could I be excused for a few minutes? I need to talk to someone about something.”  
“Oh... okay...”  
  
  
 **Yesterday.**  
  
John walked up the path to her house again, and this time he went straight to the door and rapped boldly. The door slid open silently. In the hallway Rose was waiting, and this time he saw that she was wearing a collar around her neck, from which dangled a short leash. The man he had come to see was standing next to her, and holding the leash.  
“Welcome John,” said Scratch calmly, “are you ready to begin your lessons?”  
“Yes,” said John, closing the door behind him as he went in.  
  



End file.
